David's Hotel
by GameKirby
Summary: When a hotel for celebrities gets out of commission, David decides to turn his castle into a temporary hotel for them with the gang dressed like Waiters and French maids. Will the hotel be a success for the gang?


(David's Hotel) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The Hotel Idea-

During the afternoon the gang flies to David's castle and they enter from the roof entrance and notices that David is in his Adult form in the kitchen cooking some cookies for later until his watch beeps saying "WARNING: The Hotel for the celebrities has been shutdown, Due to Improper maintenance." The gang was shocked to notice that the celebrities have no place to hangout until the Awards ceremony. David had an idea, since his castle has Hotel-like rooms in the 3rd and 4th floors he decides to have his castle use as a Temporary Hotel for the celebrities, June finds 3 Tuxedos and 2 French Maid outfits in David's wardrobe thinking that this is what the gang will wear for the Hotel. Rocket will be a Valet for the Private Jets and Planes while the gang sets up the castle into a hotel by putting a Front Desk and a bellboy bell for the gang, Rocket takes the gang to the Awards Ceremony in Los Angeles and notices that the celebrities are hanging outside the arena. David sees Awards Host Billy Crystal and tells the celebrities to enter their Limos and the gang follows them to the L.A.X. (Los Angeles International Airport) to fly in their Private Jets and Planes to follow David and Rocket to his castle and calls it the "Einstein Hotel" to help them. How will the celebrities react to the hotel?

Chapter 2. -Welcome to the Einstein Hotel-

While following Rocket, The Celebrities see a castle surrounded in an island with a banner saying "Hotel" The Private Jets and Planes land in front of the castle door. The door opens and the celebrities see a hotel desk in the front along with the gang wearing Tuxedos and French Maid outfits, The first one is Robin Williams asking for a room, then Antonio Banderas, June sees him and mentions his movie _Take the Lead _then John Cena comes in from his 1st movie _The Marine _and others are still coming. The gang helps put the celebrities by carrying their luggage until they discover that there too heavy, so David gives them Power Bands to easily carry the luggage to the rooms, Leo carries luggage for Steve Martin, Quincy carries the luggage for actress Whoopi Goldberg and June brings in Antonio's luggage along with a picture of him to autograph it, Annie delivers the luggage to actor Jim Carrey and David delivers luggage along with a make-up kit belonging to Beyonce Knowles of Destiny's Child and tells her that she is his favorite female singer and then discovers that there are more celebrities signing in. Will the gang be able to help them all?

Chapter 3. -The Kitchen and the Gym-

A pair of Chefs named Emeril Lagasse and Wolfgang Puck came by to cook the food for the Awards Ceremony but neither don't know where the Kitchen is until Quincy takes them there. John Cena wanted to work out but notices that there's a Gym in the Hotel until David takes him there, When both David and John entered the Gym they encounter Dwayne Johnson (Also known as The Rock) working out, He meets John and David and mentions to them about the mission with Rey Mysterio, for fun David shows off his Power Bands to give him strength until Dwayne gives the Rock Bottom (His best wrestling move) on David to show that strength isn't everything. Annie helps out Jennifer Lopez with her luggage and tells here about her classic movie _Selena _that made her cry, Jennifer starts singing "Waitin' for Tonight" with Annie for fun. June hangs out with Antonio Banderas knowing on how he did his dancing in _Take the Lead_, She tells him about the dancing contests that she and David entered for months, Leo helps out with Johnny Depp with his luggage and props from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest_ to help with his speech if he wins an award. Who else is coming to the Hotel?

Chapter 4. -The Game Room and the Discotheque-

Even though some celebrities are preparing for the Awards, some felt bored until Steve Martin wanted to play a game to past the time but don't know where it is, Leo comes by to take Steve Martin along with Jim Carrey, Johnny Depp and Antonio Banderas to the game room. While they we're playing a mystery woman arrives for a room and David takes her stuff to the 4th floor, David noticed that she was a blond-haired woman, June sees actor/comedian Wayne Brady practicing his dancing but he finds out that his room isn't flat enough to dance until June takes him to David's Discotheque. While at the game room, Steve and Jim played with the Air hockey table while Johnny played with the "Star Wars" pinball machine and Antonio playing a DDR (Dance, Dance Revolution) game for kicks until Robin Williams comes in to play darts with Quincy and Leo. Annie hangs out talking to Beyonce Knowles and Jennifer Lopez about her boyfriend Quincy, June sees Wayne Brady's dances moves at the Discotheque and notices that a Mystery woman is following David. Who is the Mystery Woman and will the celebrities be at the awards ceremony in time?

Final Chapter -To the Awards Ceremony-

While watching Wayne Brady do a bit of his break-dancing in the discotheque, June decides to follow the Mystery woman who was following David everywhere, Jim Carrey defeats Steve Martin in Air Hockey and says "Somebody, stop me!" making the group laugh, David uses his intercom to tell the celebrities that the Awards ceremony starts in 1 hour, The gang quickly travels to the rooms of each celebrity to grab their luggages to their private jets and planes. Quincy carries Whoopi Goldberg's and Robin Williams luggage while John Cena's and The Rock carrying their own, Annie carries Jim Carrey's and Jennifer Lopez's luggage, Leo carries Johnny Depp's and Steve Martin's luggage and June carries Antonio Banderas and Wayne Brady's luggage. David powers up his bands to carry Beyonce Knowles luggage to her private plane when all the sudden the gang sees the mystery woman behind David and kisses him on his forehead and he faints. The Mystery Woman reveals herself to be Dolly Parton, she explains to the gang that she had a thing for little spy boys, June picks up David and wipes off the kiss on his forehead and the celebrities return to the Awards ceremony and Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain June uses a feather duster to clean the stage. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
